


Find and Seek, for good and bad

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was angry, so angry that even his own power scared him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find and Seek, for good and bad

The demons have Sam, and Gabriel had only a faint clue where he was. Since he got the marks on his ribs he never knew where the giant was. When he tracked down that man he was going to put a tracker of some sort that only he could follow. At the moment, he was following a lead. 

'What is it with demons and abandoned warehouses?' Gabriel gazed at the building, 'not that I can judge' He stepped into the door and used his grace to scan for Sams soul. He found a glimmer of something that was surrounded by darkness. He popped into the room without a second thought. He almost lost it. Sam was surrounded by over twenty demons, each taking turns force feeding him their blood. The darkness churned in his veins as his soul got weaker and weaker. Sam was bound to a chair but it didn't matter. Sams head lolled to one side, his entire body slouched limply in the chair, his mouth hung open as another demon jammed its slit wrist in his mouth. No one noticed that he was standing there yet. 

"What are you doing?" Gabriels true voice shook the building, making Sams eyes flicker open. That was the exact moment that he lost his temper. Sams eyes were pitch black, he could barely see a sliver of old Sams soul in the black. Gabriel felt all his grace flare up for the first time in over a thousand years. He rarely had to use more then a small percentage of his true power of an archangel when he was a trickster. Now he was angry, so angry that even his own power scared him. His three pairs of wings burst from his back and arched over his head. 

With a flash all the demon were dead, he stalked across the room to Sam, who was shrinking away from him. He snapped his fingers and the ties fell away, he glared at them and they burst into flame. Sam slid further down the chair as he stood above him. Gabriel fought against the instincts of his archangel nature, which was screaming at him to smite the dark creature in front of him. Sam fought to lift his head, when he finally managed to look him in the eye.

"Gabriel?" Sams voice could barely be called so, Gabriel only knew what he said because he could read minds. He reached over and grabbed the giant chucking him over his shoulder. It didn't take a second to fly to the house of one Bobby Singer. He was in the panic room, and he could hear the others up stairs pacing about in their desperate attempt to find their missing family member. He set Sam down on the cot and then changed it into a more suitable sized bed. He felt Cas arrive up stairs and send him a questioning call. He flicked a bit of healing grace at Sam and paused only long enough to see it start working. Then Gabriel snapped up to Cas, and scared the shit out of Dean. He was suppose to be dead.

"Yes baby brother" Gabriel smirked, but he could tell that there was still way to much archangel active to be his trademark trickster smirk. 

"What happened to Sam?" Cas always had a way to get to the point. 

"Aw, no time for your older brother. I almost died for you guys" Gabriel purred out, he smirked at Deans infuriated red face. Now he was starting to feel like his old self. 

"Well, you didn't die so stop tooting your own horn" Dean snarled out.

"Oh Deano, talking ins't easy for a caveman, is it?" He grinned as the man stepped forward to take a swing at him. Cas stopped him with a hand. 

"Gabriel" Cas practically growled it out, his eyes flashed but it was so faint that any human wouldn't be able to see it. 

"Getting a little protective there?" He leaned against the wall and looked around the place. It was a library of sorts, or at least he thought it was. He turned back to Cas to see him narrow his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" Cas spoke in his infuriating calm voice. Gabriel felt his facade drop and his eyes flash. Dean took a cautious step back. "Something has triggered your full grace, and you have yet to gain total control of it yet" Cas raised his head a little higher. The room was silent for several minutes til a tick signaled that it was time to go back to Sam. He gathered as much of control as he could of his power and flew back down to the giant of a man, who was shaking in the bed. 

"What happened?" Sam whispered, the grace was healing him but it was having some difficulty with the demon blood. 

"You tell me" Gabriel stalked to the bed and grabbed Sams chin. He pulled the man up by it and kissed him. They had been a 'item' of sorts before he saved him from Lucifer. He would forever hold a scar on his stomach from the blade, it took him to long to recover. The only reason that they were both here and not dead in that warehouse was his archangel instincts trying to protect his mate. It was just suppose to be a fling, not a forever permanent relationship that will eventually lead to Sam being changed into an angel. 

"Tell you what?" Sam broke the kiss, barely. He was too weak to pick up a kitten, let alone stop an archangel, but Gabriel let him catch his breath. 

"I picked you up, I told you not to go out and get drunk on that stuff again" Gabriel tried to make it like some shitty drama, he failed. With a sigh he pushed Sam further into the bed so he could crawl int beside him, "I'm fixing it. It'd not going to be painful but it is going to take some time" He pulled the tired giant closer and buried his face in his hair. He wings wrapped around him and he heard him murmur a 'thanks' before falling into sleep. 

Gabriel leaned back, Cas had asked if they could come down. He answered by slamming the door of the panic room so it echoed through the house. He made sure it didn't wake Sam up but smiled at Cas next message. 

'Point taken, not that you needed to be so rude' 

'Rude, moi? I take offense to that' 

'Can I at least tell the others about Sam? He is going to be alright?'

'He'll be fine. you can tell the others but they are not allowed in here. Sam needs time' 

'Time?' 

'I might have to change him, he is still pretty sick' At the moment he heard Dean and Bobby at the door, which he silenced the knocking and yelling.

'They are not happy'

'Go fuck yourselves'

'I don't understand'

'GO FUCK DEAN, Mate him for Christ sake. You know he was made for you so just take him. That's what I did, and now soon no one will be able to touch Sammy-kins here' Gabriel smiled as the line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the list of Prompts, please comment.


End file.
